Sonic Leccy
Sonic Leccy is the District 3 Male whose district partner is Watt Chargy . He is not finished. He's in my first generation tributes. Sonic was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Sonic Leccy Age: 14 District: 3 Gender: Male Personality: Sonic has always been curious about his surroundings. He's never let the littlest details go by his eyes without him noticing. Also, the machine made him very nerdy '''and '''smart since he can easily come up with a trap that any tribute will get stuck in. Finally, he's extremely shy. Keep in mind that he's only use to being around his parents so sometimes, he'll freak out when it comes to other people, especially when he doesn't know them. Weapons: Sionic loves to make up traps using wire. I guess you could say that it comes naturally for someone from District 3 to know how to use wire with ease. He also loves to make traps. His other weapon of choice would be a dagger since he can hide it and use if in case if something happens. Backstory: Sonic's always been a shy, smart, little boy. Oddly enough, he's never been at a school though. He's been homeschooled his entire life by his two parents, both being major inventors in District 3. When he turned 4, he started being homeschooled, his dad taught him on Mondays to Thursdays, while his mom taught him on Thursdays to Sundays. While they weren't teaching him, they were working on an invention in the garage. One day, in the middle of his lesson, his dad bursted through the door and started screaming that "it worked, it worked." Both his parents started jumping up with joy and Sonic looked out the window. He was 6 by the time they finished and he was still really suspicious. He walked outside, went into the garage and found the invention. Sonic was dumbfounded to see that all it was was a machine. He started poking at it, wondering what it does when suddenly it activated. His parents were screaming beside him and waving for him to come towards them, but he knew he was going to be in trouble. Sonic was backing away from them and before he knew it, he was stunned by a powerful beam that came from the machine. He passed out and woke up a year later. Sonic was starving, but still feeling very unusual. The beam stunned his growth and it took him and while to start growing regularly again. Sonic was still curious what the machine even did and it turned out that it made him smarter. He knew things that no 7 year olds know and, by the time he was 14 and reaped, was the smartest boy in District 3, even if the adults were included. Strengths: Smart, Fast, Stealthy, Hiding, Noticing Details Weaknesses: Weak, Swimming, Killing, Climbing, Ranged Weapons Height: 5'1 Participated Games The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo's Games of Ariadne Placing: __ out of 24th BaconCanadian's 21st Hunger Games Placing: 10th out of 24th. Rainbow Shifter's 4th Pain Games Placing: 34th out of 48th. Trivia *He is the only 14 year old boy in my first generation tributes. *Both District 3 tributes in my first generation are 5'1. Category:District 3 Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped